Recognition
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Zoro ha estado equivocado todo este tiempo pero ahora que sabe la verdad tendrá el valor para intentar corregirlo? Pésimo Summary ZoLu con hints de ZoSan, PauSan, NaVi, RoCho REVIEWS! x3


"**Recognition"**

N/A Quería hacer un fanfic de día de san Valentín pero preferí hacer un dibujo :P así que les dejo con este fic que no tiene nada que ver con san Valentín xD Uy creo que se me salieron las especulaciones xD y como no se sabe nada aún… pues no pueden ser consideradas como spoilers, verdad? n-nU

**COSA IMPORTANTE QUE HAY QUE PONER EN TODOS LOS FANFICS! **One Piece no es mío o.o

Era casi media noche, el Going Merry se encontraba en completo silencio con las serenas olas golpeando en sus costados en una suave y tranquilizante música mientras una oscuridad, que fuera casi completa de no ser por la enorme luna menguante y las brillantes estrellas, rodeaba aquella carabela.

Podría considerarse un perfecto ambiente para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo no era así para todos los miembros del barco.

Zoro, por ejemplo, no parecía dispuesto a entregarse a ese placer, ya que al parecer gozaba de otros momentáneamente.

Él no escuchaba el oleaje o sentía el ligero vaivén que provocaba, sólo los ligeros jadeos de su amante y el rítmico movimiento que ambos efectuaban.

Podía sentir las uñas ligeramente clavándose en su espalda y la estrechez de su pareja alrededor de sí. Un poco más, sólo un poco más y aquella delgada burbuja momentánea de placer desaparecería más rápido de lo que vino.

Y un momento justo antes de sentir el clímax, el joven peliverde decidió abrir ligeramente sus ojos para ver a su pareja aunque su orgullo pesaba para hacerlo, pero quería verle al menos un momento, y quizás, quizás así cambiaría algo… tal vez…

Pero cual sería su sorpresa que en lugar de su rubio acompañante se encontrara con su despistado capitán. Su cabello azabache estaba revuelto y ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, sus brillantes ojos negros se encontraban entrecerrados mientras un enorme sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas y su boca formaba una 'o' mientras jadeaba incesantemente 'Zoro'… 'Zoro'…

Tuvo un momento de shock extremo en el cual sintió que su corazón se había detenido por completo ante aquella visión, pero en un parpadeo había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba el joven cocinero del barco, aunque aquello no había evitado que quedara vívidamente grabada en su memoria.

Podría pensarse que aquello hubiera arruinado la atmósfera pero el espadachín se había excitado aún más con aquello, provocando que se viniera tan sólo un momento después, colapsando sobre su acompañante.

Pasaron unos momentos así, unos cuantos segundos, segundos que claramente podrías contar con los dedos antes de que su frágil burbuja reventara violentamente.

"Bueno, piensas quedarte ahí todo el día marimo de mierda?" dijo casi gruñendo el joven rubio "Quítate de una buena vez!".

Zoro un sonido gutural incomprensible antes de salir del rubio y de levantarse hábilmente, recoger su ropa con igual agilidad y disponerse a salir del cuarto, no sin antes murmurar un 'Idiota' y recibir un 'Imbécil' como respuesta.

Se sentía algo embriagado por la sensación previa pero sabía que si no lo hacía en aquel instante no podría hacerlo si no hasta el día siguiente, por que ese endemoniado cocinero tardaba DEMASIADO tiempo bañándose, lavándose únicamente-dios-sabía que, y después de previas experiencias definitivamente no deseaba amanecer con un ardor del demonio sobre su abdomen. Así que se tenía que obligar, a pesar de su ensoñación, a levantarse antes que el rubio y bañarse antes de irse a dormir.

Claro, eso hubiera sido en un cualquier otro día, pero no hoy, no después de semejante visión que había tenido.

No había sido la primera vez, debía admitirlo, hubo un par de ocasiones en que había fantaseado un poco con el tema y una vez se había atrevido a pensar en su capitán mientras besaba al rubio cocinero.

Y no era que lo suyo con Sanji fuera un total enamoramiento y todo color de rosa, en lo absoluto. De hecho probablemente era todo lo contrario, seguían odiándose a muerte pero irónicamente se acostaban por las noches.

Quizás se había debido a la lujuria, placer o curiosidad dado a la falta de algo que hacer, o quizás una manera de liberar estrés. Ninguno de los dos sabía por que había empezado y la verdad tampoco les importaba, y el peliverde debía admitir que el rubio era bastante guapo y muy bueno en la cama.

Podía haber sido atracción superficial y el espadachín debía admitir que quizás en algún momento un lugar remoto de su mente había deseado que mejorara… pero nunca podría ser así y tampoco le afectaba realmente.

Además sabía perfectamente que si Nami o Robin (o cualquier otra chica ya sea el caso) le 'abría las piernas', él, marimo, se iría de inmediato por un tubo a los más profundo del océano. Aunque Zoro sabía que esto no ocurría, Nami mantenía una distanciada pero fuerte relación con Vivi y al parecer Robin y Chopper eran ya algo más que amigos. Era probable que el tonto de Paulie (quien ya empezaba a sospechar de sus 'encuentros nocturnos') decidiera aventarse y empezar a salir con el cocinero, después de todo Sanji se había empezado a comportar de una manera algo torpe frente a el carpintero desde que se unió a la tripulación (Lo cual sería una increíble ironía, una amante de las mujeres con un mujer-fóbico).

Pero… y ¿Qué más daría? Si, habría perdido a un excelente compañero de cama pero bah, la vida seguía y Sanji tenía la libertad de decidir con quien demonios se acostaba.

Zoro salió del baño con una camisa y pantalón limpios, descalzo y secándose perezosamente el cabello con una toalla verde oscuro, justo para encontrarse frente a frente con un no-muy-contento cocinero.

"Vaya ya era hora!" exclamó irónicamente mientras entraba al baño a lo cual Zoro, de una manera muy infantil, respondió sacándole la lengua.

Estaba muy cansado pero su mente era un caos, así que prefirió salir a cubierta a tratar de despejarse un poco.

Era cierto, lo había sabido desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Le fascinaba su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos y su personalidad tan alegre y despreocupada que a la vez podía ser seria y sumamente paranoica.

Estaba enamorado de su capitán y realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Simplemente no podía… no lo merecía, no se atrevía a manchar un alma tan perfecta.

Sólo podía tenerlo en sueños y aún así se sentía mal por fantasear con su capitán, sentía que no era digno de verlo a la cara.

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba con los codos sobre el barandal de la borda.

Pero quizás… quizás…

"Oh Zoro!" El mencionado casi dio un brinco del susto, _casi_. Se volteó rápidamente y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su capitán que lo miraba justo desde la parte más alta del mástil, no sabía que le tocaba hacer guardia hoy.

"Yo, Luffy" dijo a manera de saludo. El joven capitán sonrió aún más ampliamente si era posible.

"Pensé que estabas dormido"

"Si, este, bueno…" _'es que estaba jodiendo con en cocinero de mierda, pero no te preocupes, lo dejaré por ti si quieres'_ el peliverde giró sus ojos ante su propio cinismo y sarcasmo _'no ahora'_ " No podía dormir, ¿sabes que aún no me acostumbro a los malditos ronquidos de Paulie?" dijo tratando de sonar molesto pero una sonrisa en su rostro ya lo había traicionado hace tiempo. Luffy soltó una risita.

"¿Oye y Sanji está despierto?" ante esto el espadachín sintió como su sangre se congelaba súbitamente.

"¿C-cómo voy a saberlo!" dijo tartamudeando un poco pero sobreponiéndose rápidamente.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

"Nada más preguntaba, es que quería pedirte un favor" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Uh?"

"¿¿Podrías traerme algún bocadillo? Por favoooooor! No puedo dejar mi puesto y vigilar da muuuucha hambre!" Zoro suspiró.

"Sabes que al cocinero de mierda no le gustará en lo absoluto".

"Ooooh, por fas andaaa, por favorcitoooo!" dijo mientras ponía su mejor carita de perrito hambriento. Zoro giró los ojos derrotado.

"Está bien, está bien"

"YAY!" dijo mientras hacía un pequeño baile.

Zoro sonrió ligeramente y de dirigió a la cocina.

Sabía que el rubio no saldría del baño en un buen tiempo así que tendría chance de preparar algo decente, aunque claro no sería tan decente ya que él no sabía cocinar muy bien que digamos.

Después de una corta meditación decidió hacer un par de emparedados, cuidando de ponerle jamón extra a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando salió nuevamente no encontró a Luffy asomado por la orilla del mirador, así que decidió subir manteniendo en equilibrio el plato con una mano para no tirar los emparedados.

De un ágil movimiento se paró sobre el mirador y vio a su joven capitán envuelto en una sábana mientras miraba fijamente las estrellas, completamente embelesado mientras la luna iluminaba su rostro.

"¿¿Es hermoso no crees?"

"¿Eh?" dijo saliendo de su ensoñación con un respingo, y no era que estuviera nervioso, no señor Roronoa Zoro nunca se ponía nervioso.

"El cielo, las estrella, _eso_" dijo el joven capitán como si nada "Siempre me asombran, son casi como el océano… pero en el cielo!" dijo seriamente ante su razonamiento. Zoro sonrió ligeramente.

"Hey, te traje tus bocadillos"

"Weeeee!"

En verdad, Zoro creía que había tardado más tiempo en prepararlos que Luffy en comérselos.

"¿Nogh quiereghs unofg?" dijo Luffy con la boca llena. Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras el capitán tragaba todo lo que había en su boca "No, en serio, toma uno" dijo mientras le alcanzaba un emparedado. Zoro parpadeó, dos veces, antes de sonreír y tomarlo. Luffy le dirigió una brillante sonrisa antes de continuar devorando los bocadillos restantes.

Era curioso.

Zoro mordió el emparedado.

Luffy nunca compartía su comida…

Y no sabía tan mal que digamos.

De hecho él siempre robaba comida de su plato…

Su capitán ahora lo miraba con una resplandeciente sonrisa y restos de comida en sus mejillas.

_Sólo_ de su plato…

El peliverde devolvió el emparedado al plato, había perdido el apetito de pronto, sabía que sólo eran especulaciones suyas. Sip, ya le hacía falta una buena siesta.

"Ven aquí" dijo mientras se acercaba a Luffy y procedía a limpiarle la cara "Vaya manera de comer"

"Shi shi shi shi" rió el capitán "Gracias Zoro!"

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió algo extraño. Ya había sonreído demasiadas veces aquel día.

Hizo un ademán para levantarse más de pronto se vio envuelto por la sábana que tenía su capitán.

"Hace algo frío" dijo simplemente sin levantar la mirada "Pero podemos compartir la sábana, aunque no es mucho" terminó con una tímida sonrisa.

El peliverde se sentía abrumado teniendo el cuerpo del chico tan cerca del él, y definitivamente el calor en su rostro se debía al repentino (y misterioso) cambio en el clima, claro, eso era, por que Roronoa Zoro **no** se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento de dominó rápidamente. Era ahora o nunca debía apostarlo todo en una jugada sumamente arriesgada… pero si no lo hacía se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Conteniendo la respiración, rápidamente rodeó a su capitán con un brazo por la cintura y ágilmente lo colocó de tal manera que el joven pelinegro quedó sentado justo en su regazo.

"¿Zoro?"

"Así podremos evitar el frío un poco mejor" dijo dignamente ignorando olímpicamente el calor en sus mejillas. Luffy lo miró por un par de segundos antes de soltar una risita y abrazar fuertemente a su espadachín, hundiendo el rostro en su fuerte pecho.

"Que bien, por que me encanta el calor de Zoro!" Zoro sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes pero sonrió, olvidando por aquel momento que tanta sonrisa no era lo suyo… pero podría ser sólo con Luffy… si sólo con él.

Y quizás, pensó cuando después de unos momentos su joven capitán se había dormido sobre su pecho, quizás tenía una oportunidad.

Se inclinó para depositarle un beso sobre la frente, ante lo cual Luffy sonrió en sueños.

Y en verdad se sentía muy emocionado al respecto.

º-Owari-º

Ugh, se suponía que iba a ser más corto pero empezaron a surgir y surgir cosas de quien-sabe-donde xD

Noriko


End file.
